It's all About the Music
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: A series of songfics for Emily and Maya! Possibly other couples in the future!
1. No Getting Over You

**No Getting Over You**

**A/N: **So I wanted to write a OneShot but had no idea what to write about so i pressed shuffle on my itunes and used the very first song that came on! Hope you like it!

* * *

**All the things I know right now**

**If I only knew back then**

**There's no gettin' over**

**No gettin over'**

**There's just no getting over you.**

"_Maya, I'm sorry." Emily says, as the tears begin falling freely down the darker girls face. "I just can't do this anymore." She adds, before turning away from her girlfriend; her now ex girlfriend. _

"_Emily please don't do this." Maya pleads, grabbing onto the taller girls wrist as she tries to walk out the door. "I know your upset because of your mom but please don't let her get to you like this." She pleads as Emily tries her best to keep her gaze away from the shorter girl. She had to be strong. She had to do this. Her mother had threatened to kick her out of her house for this; it was wrong. "She just doesn't understand. She'll come around. Emily I love you." She says, her voice breaking. _

"_I love you too." Emily says quietly before pulling out of the shorter girls grip, and successfully walking out the door, leaving Maya standing alone, tears running down her face. _

**Wish I could spin my world into reverse, **

**just to have you back again**

**There's no getting over**

**There's no gettin over**

**There's just no getting over you!**

Maya lay on her bed, tears freely falling down her face. She couldn't believe Emily had left her. She knew Emily's mother wasn't going to accept it, that's why that had been trying to hide it. Maya had been the one pushing Emily to tell her mom. _"It'll be okay."_ I said, _"She will love you no matter what. She just wants you to be happy." _She was so mad at herself. If she could have just been more patient she would still have Emily in her arms right now. She wouldn't be here laying alone in bed, wishing she could have her back.

She knew she needed to move on, and get over Emily. Emily had made it obvious that she wanted nothing to do with the shorter girl anymore, but Maya just couldn't. She loved everything about Emily. Her long dark gorgeous hair. Her soft pink and oh so kissable lips, those dark chocolate eyes, she'd get lost in every time she looked at her. And don't even get her started on Emily's legs that seemed to go on forever.

**Hey hey I cant forget you baby**

**I think about you everyday**

**I tried to mascarate the pain**

**Thats why im next on the booth**

**D-d-d dance to the groove**

**There is no there is no getting over you.**

Maya sat in the booth in the back corner of the club as she downed her 4th shot of the night. _It was still early. _This is what she found herself doing almost every night now. Drinking away all of her sorrows. Sure the alcohol didn't literally make all of her problems go away, but they did make them disappear just for a few hours at least.

She watched all the people on the dance floor, dancing their hearts out, and noticed a girl staring at her, with a smirk. Maya looked the girl up and down; undressing her with her eyes, before locking their eyes together. Maya smiles and downs yet _another _drink, before getting up out the booth, making her way over to the woman.

**Baby it feels so right**

**To dance to the beat up night**

**The heat between you and I**

** retreat to the morning light**

**We like to live like class**

**And pour them shots up in the glass**

**But there is no, there is no getting over you.**

Maya and her new _friend _swayed to the beat of the music; bodies pressed up against one another. This girl was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Her body was very toned, but she was just no Emily. And although she missed Emily like crazy, she was getting used to this lifestyle, and it was suitable. She was living life on the edge, staying out late, drinking and hooking up with multiple hot girls. Who wouldn't love this life?

**I'm a party, and party and party and party**

**...And party and party and party...**

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...**

A waitress walks behind them and Maya grabs two shots off the tray, handing one of them to the blonde in front of her. With a smile and a clink of the glasses, they were downing the clear liquid.

Maya grabs the other girl by the waist and pulls her back into her as they continue swaying to the music. She reaches her arms up and wraps them around the girls neck, pulling her into her for a heated kiss. The blonde kisses back just as passionately, pulling Maya closer to her by the waist. "Let's go to my place." Maya whispers against the other girls lips. The blonde just nods her head, breathlessly as Maya smiles and grabs her hand, pulling her out of the club.

**All the things I know right now**

**If I only knew back thenThere's no gettin' over**

**No gettin over'**

**There's just no getting over you.**

Maya woke up the next morning feeling that oh so familiar headache. She was starting to actually like the headaches. The pain reminded her that she was alive. She tended to feel numb ever since Emily had left her; she didn't feel much of anything.

She turns to her side and sees the blonde from last night lying naked in the bed next to her, sleeping soundly. Maya sighs and throws the blankets off of her body, and gets up off the bed. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a shirt and some boxers and slips them on, before walking out the bedroom door.

She walks into the kitchen and over to the medicine cabinet pulling out some aspirin. Shaking the bottle slightly a couple of pills fall out and into her hand. She pulls out a cup from the pantry and sticks it under the sink filling it up with water. Swallowing the pills down she walks into the living room and plops down on her couch with a sigh.

**Wish I could spin my world into reverse, **

**just to have you back again**

**There's no getting over**

**There's no gettin over**

**There's just no getting over you!**

She lets her eyes drift over the photos on her coffee table until they land on the one picture they always land on. With a sigh she picks it up and stares at it. It was a picture of her and Emily kissing.

_Maya woke up early one morning and looked over to see Emily sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiles and watches her for a moment; noting the smile that was planted on the taller girls face. She lets her fingers softly slide up and down Emily's bare back, making the hairs rise under her touch. _

_She hears Emily let out a groan and smiles as Emily digs her face into the pillow that was underneath her. "Good morning beautiful." Maya whispers, her lips only a few centimeters away from Emily's ear. Emily just groans in response, but turns her head and smiles at Maya. _

_The taller girl then sees a flash of light making her bury her head once again. "What was that?" She whines as Maya just lets out a small giggle. Emily slowly turns her head and sees Maya laying beside her with her camera. "Why are you taking pictures? I look terrible!" She groans, hiding her face in her hands. _

"_You always look beautiful." Maya states, pulling Maya's hands away from her face. Emily looks up at Maya and smiles sweetly at her. Maya immediately returns the smile as if it was a reflex, and leans in placing a kiss on the brunette's lips. She puts the camera above them and snaps the picture…_

Maya shakes her head, quickly ridding the memories out of her head. She didn't want to think about the brunette although that's all she ever thought about. She puts the picture down on the coffee table and curls up on the couch as tears began flooding out of her eyes.

**I'm a party, and party and party and party..**

**.And party and party and party...**

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...**

There Maya sat in her same booth at the same club, once again; downing shot after shot. It was her nightly routine, and she had a feeling it was a routine that was not going to be changing anytime soon. As long as the tall brunette was stuck in her head, she would be here night after night, drinking shot after shot.

**People in the place**

**If you ever felt love**

**Then you know what I'm talking about**

**There is no getting over**

She scanned the room, letting her eyes drift over everyone in the crowd. She was looking for her next victim. Someone, _anyone _who could help her to get over Emily, or at least to help her forget about her for the night. And then she found her. A tall brunette standing the middle of the dance floor, dancing to the beat by herself as people danced all around her. She had long dark hair that flowed all down her back.

Maya looked her up and down, licking her lips as her eyes landed on the girls butt. She had the Kim Kardashian of butts. She let her eyes drift down further traveling down her long and toned legs. Maya wanted her.

She downs her last shot and gets up, walking over to the woman. She was on the prowl. She approaches her as the other woman smiles softly at her and beckons her with her finger to come closer. Maya does so and the woman presses her body up against Maya's and begins dancing on her.

Sure there was nobody who could get Maya over Emily, but there were some who could at least distract her from the gorgeous brunette momentarily.

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...**

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...

* * *

I may make this a series of songfics so if you like this and you think I should do more please review and let me know! :-)**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**Just The Way You Are**

**A/N **: So I got a lot of reviews telling me the other oneshot was too depressing and I do agree, but this little series I am doing is random. I hit shuffle on my itunes and I use the first song that comes on! So there will probably be more sad ones in the future, but there will be fluffy ones, like this also!

* * *

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

Maya let's her eyes flutter open slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the new light. She brings her hands up to her face and rubs her eyes; ridding them from sleep. She then turns over on her side and notices the empty space beside her. She sits up on the bed and stretches her arms out, before getting up, making her way out of the bedroom in search for the person that the bed was lacking this morning. She opens the bedroom door and sees Emily standing in front of the stove wearing just one of her extra large t shirts, with nothing else on. Maya lets her eyes scan down the brunette's body taking in her appearance. Her hair was a hot mess; going in every which direction. But somehow her hair still managed to look perfect.

Maya smiles as she watches Emily flip her pancake in the pan; or at least attempt to. It just stayed in the same spot and Emily let out a sigh, making Maya place a hand over her mouth, attempting to hide her giggle. She walks up behind the taller girl and wraps her arms around her from behind. She places a soft kiss on the brunette's bare shoulder, where her shirt was hanging off, from being too big. "You are so beautiful." Maya whispers to her softly. Maya couldn't see her face, but she could just feel the smile radiating from the girls face.

Emily turns in her arms and wraps her around the shorter girls neck as Maya's stay tightly around her waist. "Morning." Emily says simply, before capturing the shorter girls lips with her own; their lips moving as one. Maya let's her hands travel from the brunette's waist, up and down her sides, finally landing on her breasts, massaging them, making Emily moan against the shorter girls lips. Maya suddenly pulls back making Emily groan at the loss of contact. "What?" She asks breathlessly.

"I think your pancakes are burning." Maya states, making the brunette's eyes widen as she turns around quickly, inspecting her breakfast. Sure enough they were burnt almost to a crisp needless to say they were not suitable to eat. Emily turns off the stove and carries the pan over to the trashcan dumping them in. she turns back to Maya with a pout on her face, making the shorter girl giggle, trying to hide it of course. Emily was just too adorable. "Would you like to go and get some breakfast?" She asks, walking over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her.

Emily just looks at Maya before nodding in defeat. "I guess so." She says with a sigh as Maya smiles at her, and nods. "I'll go and get dressed." She states, turning towards her bedroom with her head down in defeat.

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe me**

**And its so, its so**

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**

**I say**

Emily walks out of her bedroom and sees Maya sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels as she waited for her to finish getting ready. She looks up at Emily, sensing her presence in the room and smiles brightly at her. "You ready?" She asks, turning the TV off.

"Do I look okay?" Emily asks, brushing her hand over her blouse, smoothing it out. Maya stands up off the couch and walks over to her with a smile. She hooks her arms around the taller girls waist and kisses her cheek lovingly. "You look amazing. I wouldn't change a thing" She says, looking deep into Emily's eyes, sending shivers up the other girls spine. Emily just nods with a smile, not being able to come up with any words at the moment. The two girls had been dating for over a year, and Maya still managed to leave her speechless. Maya giggles at her blushing girlfriend and leans in for a loving kiss.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Emily pulls away from the kiss, her head spinning. A grin appears on her face, going from cheek to cheek as she rests her fore head against Maya's, looking into her eyes. Maya immediately smiles back. It was just like a reflex for her; if Emily smiled, she smiled. Every time that Emily smiled, it set off a swarm up butterflies, flying in a frenzy in Maya's stomach. She figured it would go away after time, but here they were a year later and she still had them. Maya pulls back from the embrace and grabs Emily's hand pulling her out the door.

They walk down the street to a café that was just around the corner. The hostess walks them over to the table, and tells them their waitress will be with them shortly. Maya nods and pulls out Emily's chair for her to sit in, making her beam at the darker girl, sending Maya's heart into a frenzy once again. That smile she swore could light up a room. She sits down at Emily notices Maya staring at her, with her own smile, making the brunette blush slightly. "What?" Emily asks her, trying to cover her red cheeks.

"You have a really pretty smile." Maya says simply, as the taller girls cheeks begin burning even more, as they turn brighter red. Maya giggles at her and looks down at her menu, deciding to give the blushing girl a break.

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazingJ**

**ust the way you are**

A few minutes later the girls had their food ordered and Maya had made her way over to the other side of the table; her chair right beside her girlfriends. She didn't like the table being in between them. She wanted to be right next to her. Maya had an arm around the brunette's shoulders as her free hand was in her lap, clasped with one of Emily's hands; their fingers lacing together perfectly. "I love you." Maya whispers, her lips brushing against the lighter girls ear.

"I love you too." Emily replies, seriously, looking her girlfriend in the eye. Maya smiles sweetly and leans in kissing the taller girl, needing to taste her sweet delicious lips. After a minute Emily pulls back from the kiss, much to Maya's disliking apparently, because she lets out a groan and leans in placing her lips to the taller girls once again. Emily smiles against Maya's lips, but pulls away once more, only to have Maya reattach their lips, making the brunette giggle. Maya pulls away finally and watches Emily giggle, making her heart soar. If there was one thing Maya loved more than Emily's smile; it was her laugh. Emily always talked about how she hated her laugh, but to Maya; it was music to her ears.

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

Later that night Maya was brushing her teeth in their bathroom, when she sees Emily walk up behind her. The brunette smiles at Maya through the mirror then leans down and places a kiss on the shorter girls shoulder. Maya smiles at her and continues to brush her teeth as the brunette moves over next to her, inspecting herself in the mirror. She played with her hair for a few minutes, sighing in frustration when she realized she liked nothing she was doing to it. She finally pulls it up into a pony tail and lets out a sigh, looking at her reflection.

Maya looks over and watches her as she begins to now mess with her face, pulling back what little fat she had in her cheeks, trying to make her face look slimmer. Maya rolls her eyes but smiles before rinsing out her mouth. She places her toothbrush back into the holder and turns around leaning up against the sink as she watches her girlfriend next to her. Emily continues picking at herself in the mirror and Maya lifts herself up off the counter and walks behind the taller girl and wraps her arms around her waist. She looks at their reflection and smiles. They looked perfect together; they _were _perfect together. "You are perfect." Maya says, making Emily drop her hands to her side and look at her girlfriend through the mirror. Emily smirks but smiles sweetly at Maya. It was as if she was reading her mind.

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**Id never ask you to change**

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking**

**If you look okay**

**You know I say**

Maya laid in bed that night, watching Emily go through her closet trying different outfits on. She had an award banquet tomorrow night for her swim team, and she couldn't seem to be able to decide on an outfit. She emerges from the closet with a simply black dress that stopped halfway between her knees and well, y'know, "the good" spot. Maya looks her up and down and tries her hardest to keep her eyes on Emily's face as she begins speaking to her. "What do you think?" She asks, making Maya laugh slightly shaking her head.

"You know what I'll say." She replies with a smirk. Emily looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress showed off all of her "assets" in all the right ways. And made Maya hot and bothered in all the right ways.

"Well I want the honest truth, and don't just say it looks good because I'm your girlfriend. I have to look nice tomorrow." Emily says, with a pout.

Maya laughs and crawls to the end of the bed towards the taller girl. She gets on her knees and pulls Emily towards her, by her hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "Seriously you look amazing. Not a thing that I would change." She says making Emily cock her head to the side, and smile her sweet smile, that made Maya's heart melt. "Now come and get into bed with me." Maya says, making Emily giggle.

"Okay. Just let me change." She replies, walking away from the shorter girl only to feel her grip tighten on her wrist as she gets pulled back into Maya.

"I can help with that." Maya states with a smirk. She leans in, meeting the other girls lips in a heated kiss, as she begins carefully taking Emily's clothes off. She needed Emily, and she wanted to just rip the dress right off of her, but figured Emily would not be too happy with that action.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

The two girls laid in bed, sheets covering naked bodies, legs tangled together. Maya laid there, staring contently at her beautiful girlfriend who was next to her, slowly drifting in and out of sleep. Maya slowly reaches her hand out and brushes a lock of black hair behind Emily's ear, making her eyes open and look at Maya as she smiles at her. "You're beautiful." Maya tells her just as she closed her eyes, once again.

Emily lets out a content sigh, a smile appearing on her face, "I know. You tell me everyday." She replies, finally opening her eyes, being met with Maya's brown ones. Maya smiles softly at her girlfriend and leans in placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling her even closer to her. Emily snuggles into Maya, letting herself fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Please let me know what you guys think! And if I should continue with these songfics! I'm not sure how well I write them!


End file.
